Fallout Christmas - Poems, Songs and Stories
Fallout Christmas is coming! I would like to thank the admins and some users whom allowed me to use their names in this Christmas Poem, Songs and Storys. By Jackalex13 02:18, December 20, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 Oh and BTW, any users can make their own Fallout Christmas Story. Jingle Bells Fallout, By Jackalex13 Jingle Bells, Slavers smell, Jackalex saves the day. Remember to be good at Fallout Christmas Day (x2) Remember to be good at Fallout Christmas Day! Grammarlad's Christmas Twas the night before Christmas, a rusty old house When a creature was stirring, they'd hoped was mouse. The adults were stood by the door with fear, In hopes that a saviour would soon be here. The children were nestled all under their beds, While visions of monsters danced in their heads. And mamma with her knife, and dad with his bat, Had readied themselves for no more than a rat. When out in the town there arose such a clatter, From inside the house all heard glass shatter. Away from the door they flew in a flash, Tore open the crate; took guns from the stash. The awful howl of the hideous beast Meant the people inside's fear increased. When, what to their frightened eyes should appear, But a man in black armour, with all of his gear. He was dressed all in black, from his head to his foot, And his clothes were all tarnished with grime and soot. A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back, And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack. With a strange looking rifle, he fired from the hip, Then he took out his pistol, with a firm grip. More rapid than a guai, he jumped to one side, And the grotesque beast had swung too wide! "Come here then you bastard!" the figure decreed; On he jumped and rode the beast like a steed. From side to side, all down the street, Then suddenly the man was thrown from his seat! As he hit the ground he rolled and stood, Eyes meeting the beast's from under his hood. he monster jerked forward to steal his life, But found itself stabbed through the leg with a knife. And then, in a few seconds, he stood on the roof The beast could not reach him, he was held too aloof. He drew his piece once more, and turned around; Fired thrice upon it, and put the beast to the ground. His eyes must have twinkled as he took a sip from his drink, How he was so calm, they just could not think. As from the roof he climbed right down, He said, "It's Christmas, bitches! And I've come to town!" A fresh new cigarette he held in his teeth, And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath. They saw not his face as he went to lie down, In the morning, when they awoke, he had already left town. Adapted from a well-known Christmas poem, by Grammarlad SaintPain's Christmas This one is only reserved for SaintPain. '' Silent as night? More like brag'n is right '~;p Y'all really need to "sing along" for this bit to work. I'm sure you know the tune. *Stealthy as night, '''Holy that's right *Raiders and prospectors quake at the sight. *Fame of his glory streams from Vaults near and far. *Hero or Villain, sing Hallelujah the same. *Saint Pain the Savior is born ! *Saint Pain the Destroyer is born ! *Stealthy as night, Holy that's right. *Saint Pain is cool, his fashion is tight! *A man and his monkey, fresh from the fight. *Caution, Lock up yer daughters, keep yer caps out of site. *Sing famed Saint Pain of the waste lands that's right. *Sing famed Saint Pain of the waste lands that's right. *Stealthy as night, Holy that's right *Saint O' Pain, ladies's purest delight. *Radiant beams from Thy saintliest face with the dawn of redeeming grace. *Saint Pain, rules, in the end. *Saint Pain, rules, in the end. *Stealthy as night, Holy that's right *All is cool, all is tight! *A man and his monkey, leave a trail of the dead. *Holy death bringer, booth stealthy and wild, *Saint Pain of the waste lands is tight. *Saint Pain of the waste lands is tight !! SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here. 07:35, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Category:Jackalex13's characters and storys Category:Christmas Category:Jackalex13's characters and storys Category:Fallout Christmas Category:Fallout Projects